1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device having an input button.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of turning on and off, or controlling a predetermined function, an input button, such as a button, a switch, and a key may be installed on the housing of a portable electronic device. For example, various function keys and a home button may be installed on the housing.
Such an input button interoperates with a dome switch disposed inside the housing. That is, as an input button is pressed and a dome switch is pressed by the input button, a signal notifying that the dome switch is pressed is input to a control unit installed in an electronic device to generate specific command data. Then, by this command data, a specific function of the electronic device may be controlled.
In order to prevent the short circuit or performance deterioration of a dome switch or other components installed in an electronic device as water or moisture permeates through gaps between an input button or a housing, a flexible member formed of silicon may be installed between the input button and the dome switch.
Moreover, since the flexible member is formed of a material having a shape which is changed by a compressive force, some of the force applied to an input button as the input button is pressed is used to elastically deform the flexible member and only the remaining force is used for the displacement of the flexible member.
Accordingly, when the flexible member is displaced by a predetermined interval by pressing the input button, the displacement of the flexible member becomes less than the displacement of the input button. As a result, only when the input button is pressed relatively deep, a dome switch is linked to the input button and pressed. This may cause a user of the electronic device to experience an unsatisfactory feeling when clicking the input button.
A dome switch may have a dome part protruding convexly toward the input button. When the input button is pressed, a compressive force is applied to the flexible material being interposed between the input button and the dome part.
Since the dome part has a convex form, a contact area of the dome part and the flexible member is small and due to this, an intensive compressive force is applied to the flexible member by the surface of the dome part.
For this reason, when the input button is pressed several times, the flexible member may be damaged, for example, it may crack or tear. Due to this, the waterproof performance of an electronic device may be deteriorated.